


Taken

by SephSung



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Abandonment, Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Captivity, Cat Ears, Humiliation, Kidnapping, Leashes, M/M, Master/Pet, Mental Breakdown, Minho Makes Jisung His Cat, Minho Really Likes Cats, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-24 00:17:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18158942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SephSung/pseuds/SephSung
Summary: Minho adopts a new cat.





	Taken

**Author's Note:**

> ***On hiatus until I feel like writing the emotions and such that are involved in this. My mental issues got bad again a couple days after I posted this chapter, and I do not wish to force myself to work on it as this fic is very important to me and forcing it will make me hate it, which I don't want***
> 
> We're back to our regularly scheduled programming with another fucked up fic. This is going to be long and completely unnecessarily emotional and complicated, so you're in for a wild ride if you choose to read. First chapter is mostly just setup, but I have tagged a few things I know will be included later. Additional tags will be added as I go.
> 
> Please heed the warnings; Minho is delusional here and Jisung is kidnapped, held captive, forcibly fucked, and completely broken down. If that may trigger you or make you uncomfortable, please do not read. As usual, I do not condone this behavior in real life, nor am I trying to normalize it, and I do not wish any of this upon the actual members of Skz or think that this reflects their actual personalities. Nothing about this is safe or acceptable, and the main relationship that will be depicted here is VERY unhealthy and should not be idealized or sought after in any way. Please keep in mind this is only fiction, and again, do not read if there is even a chance of you being triggered by this.

Jisung always loved Halloween; it was the perfect excuse for him and Hyunjin to dress up, and for Jisung to show off how such a beautiful man was _his_ and his only. He took satisfaction in seeing the envy and slight contempt in people’s eyes when they’d try to hit on his boyfriend, only for Jisung to swoop in and shove his tongue inside Hyunjin’s mouth in some strange show of dominance.

It wasn’t often that anyone made a move on Jisung instead, so when a timid-looking brunette dressed as a slutty bunny sat next to him, hesitantly placing a small hand on his knee before leaning in close to whisper something in his ear, Jisung naturally froze in place. The way the man was dressed was more than enough to send him into a frenzy, but coupled with the fact that he could somehow _feel_ Hyunjin’s gaze boring into him from somewhere across the room, Jisung was absolutely petrified.

The stranger blinked at him slowly, his mouth opening and closing as if he were choosing his approach carefully. “Hey, you look adorable in that costume,” he murmured after awhile, vaguely minty breath hot against him. Jisung shivered both from the close proximity and the brunette’s gentle tone, and he sat stiffly, still unsure how to handle the foreign situation.

“Thanks,” Jisung replied, trying not to blush when he inspected the other’s costume, his eyes landing on the male’s torso, only covered by a set of suspenders. _That_ definitely didn’t help him relax. “Yours is… interesting?”

“Interesting how?” he asked, tugging at the hem of his shorts and fidgeting with the bow tie around his neck. “Do you like it?”

“It… just is,” Jisung coughed, forcing his gaze away from the stranger’s bare chest and muscular thighs. He started scanning the room for Hyunjin, quickly finding him at the bar, quite predictably. He always loved drinking. “Listen, I, um… I have a boyfriend. He’s right over there, see? Dressed as a vampire,” Jisung nervously pointed at Hyunjin, who had just finished downing multiple shots, if the many empty glasses in front of him were any indication. His piercing red contacts made him look intimidating as he stared at them scrutinizingly — like he could gouge someone's eyes out without a second’s notice — and if he were the boy next to him, he’d have been running right about then.

The brunette detached himself from Jisung quickly, as if he had been burned. “Shit, I had no idea. I just saw you sitting here all alone in that little cat dress, and I thought maybe you’d want some company, and okay, maybe it was mostly just that I thought you looked cute and wanted to talk to you. I really like cats,” he rambled aimlessly, looking into his lap and covering his face with his hands shyly. “I am _so_ sorry.”

“That’s okay. You’re kind of right, honestly. He’s been at the bar half the night,” Jisung sighed.

“I’m sorry to hear that,” the boy replied, removing his hands to reveal a sympathetic pout. “I know what it’s like to be ignored. What’s your name, by the way?”

“Jisung. The drunk vampire’s name is Hyunjin. We always come to parties together, and it used to be a lot of fun, but lately he’s been too preoccupied with getting wasted to pay any attention to me,” Jisung huffed indignantly, leaning back against the couch and crossing his arms.

The brunette looked at him intently as he spoke, soaking the new information in. Perhaps it wasn’t the best idea to share all this with a stranger, but something about his shy, nervous demeanor made him seem immediately trustworthy, and Jisung had been wanting to complain about this for awhile now. It wasn’t likely he’d ever see this guy again anyways.

“Mmm,” he hummed as if he were contemplating something. “I could flirt with you some more and maybe he’ll get jealous and come over?” he suggested. It seemed like a terrible idea at first, but when he saw Hyunjin’s attention was once again focused on a bottle of alcohol, Jisung nodded in agreement.

The stranger resumed his position from earlier, but with his hand slightly farther up, gently brushing against the bit of exposed skin between Jisung’s thigh-high socks and his dress. “Oh yeah, my name is Minho. I think I forgot to say before,” he whispered, lips just barely grazing Jisung’s ear, causing him to shiver once again. “And I meant it when I said you look cute, you know? Your boyfriend is lucky to have you. It’s a shame he isn’t giving you the attention you deserve,” he purred, squeezing his leg lightly. “If I go too far, let me know, okay?”

Jisung nodded again stiffly. He was already uncomfortable with just this much, but Hyunjin had gone completely rigid, his gaze completely zeroed in on them, so it would hopefully be worth it soon. He hated that he had resorted to this, especially because his boyfriend would probably give him attention if he only asked. Jisung would never do that, though, simply because he didn’t want to seem clingy.

“He looks kind of angry, are you sure he won’t like, beat me up for this?” Minho questioned skittishly, his hand shaking a little as he noticed the way Hyunjin was looking at them. Jisung found his apprehension oddly endearing.

“He won’t. He really doesn’t get angry. If anything, he’ll just take it out on me, which would actually be kind of nice,” Jisung replied. Minho gulped and nodded, caressing Jisung’s bare skin, his hand traveling slightly too high and pushing his dress up. Just as Jisung was about to tell him to stop, Hyunjin’s eyes widened at that movement, and he immediately abandoned his bottle to storm over to them.

“Why are you touching my boyfriend?” he barked, grabbing Jisung’s arm and pulling him away from Minho, cradling him in his arms protectively.

“I’m sorry! I didn’t know he was taken. I swear I wouldn’t have touched him if I did,” Minho squeaked, closing his eyes and raising his hands in front of him defensively, as if he were waiting to get punched. Jisung was taken aback by how terrified he looked, given it was his idea in the first place, and even more surprised by the way Hyunjin easily accepted that excuse even though Jisung had clearly pointed him out.

Maybe Hyunjin was too drunk to care; he only laughed at him. “Hey, hey. Calm down. That’s okay. Come on Sungie, you’re staying with me for the rest of the night,” he slurred, dragging the younger over to the bar by his wrist. Jisung turned to wave Minho goodbye, and the brunette waved back, giving him a big smile that somehow didn’t reach his eyes.

“I knew this costume was too cute,” Hyunjin chuckled, pressing his forehead against Jisung’s and giving the tail on the back of his dress a tug. “People just can’t keep their hands off you, huh? My precious little kitty.”

“ _Well,_ ” Jisung pouted, “Maybe if you were around to protect me, they wouldn’t touch me.”

“Hmm, you’re right. Maybe I should show everyone you’re mine,” Hyunjin smirked, grabbing some strange reddish-brown drink. “Open your mouth a little, Sungie,” he commanded, then took a large swig of the liquid, swishing it around in his own mouth for a second before transferring it into Jisung’s. It was incredibly strong, spicy in a weird way, and it burnt his throat when he swallowed; he wasn’t sure how Hyunjin was able to drink it so effortlessly. Years of practice, he supposed.

Hyunjin pulled back and smiled at him before repeating the action, slowly feeding Jisung the entire glass as a chorus of people groaning ‘get a room’ surrounded them. Hyunjin only slipped his hand underneath Jisung’s dress in response, squeezing his ass harshly and causing even more complaints. Jisung giggled into the older’s mouth, greedily lapping up any remnants of the drink he could find in it. He really didn’t like the taste, but it came from Hyunjin, so he would accept it happily.

Jisung melted into his touch, thoroughly dissolved under his warm hands and plump lips. “I should leave you alone more often if it’ll make you this eager,” Hyunjin teased, letting his hands roam Jisung’s ass. “Oh my... What are these, love?” he pulled the back of Jisung’s panties upwards so they dug in between his cheeks, and it really didn’t feel particularly good, but Jisung had to bite his lip to hold back from moaning loudly in front of everyone anyways. As usual, the fact that it was _Hyunjin_ touching him like that is what set him off.

“I wore them for you in case you wanted to try anything tonight,” Jisung admitted cutely, staring at Hyunjin’s chest to avoid eye contact until Hyunjin placed a delicate thumb under his chin, tilting it up towards him. “I know how much you like lace. Can we um… Do you think we could take one of the bedrooms?”

Hyunjin smirked at that offer, clearly more than ready to accept, but he had other plans he needed to tend to first. “Soon, Sungie. I don’t feel like people really understand that you’re mine yet,” he grabbed a half-empty bottle of vodka before leading Jisung back to the freshly abandoned couch. The space was still warm and Jisung briefly pondered what Minho might be up to now, but the thought quickly vanished when Hyunjin pinched his nipples through his costume.

“Ah, don’t do that here. You know what that does to me,” Jisung warned, his eyes darting around the room to check if anyone was watching them. They seemed safe for now; everyone was thankfully in their own world.

“Of course I know. That’s exactly why I did it,” Hyunjin replied, swaying back and forth a little as he drank some of the vodka.

Jisung shook his head, dragging the glass out from between Hyunjin’s lips. “I don’t think you should drink any more, Jinnie. You’re already pretty drunk.”

“Pfft. I’m fine. If anything, _you_ should drink more,” he grinned, moving the bottle to Jisung’s lips instead. He tilted it up to where it flowed inside of Jisung’s mouth at a steady pace, and the younger started coughing after just a few seconds, some of the alcohol dribbling out of his mouth. Hyunjin wiped his face clean with the bottom of his shirt, then downed the rest of the bottle himself.

“I really love you, you know that?” Hyunjin announced loudly, drawing the attention of a few nearby people. He tackled Jisung against the couch so he could lay down on top of him. “Like, really, really, really love you. It made me sad seeing that guy touch you earlier. I never wanna leave you alone again. You didn’t like it, did you?”

Jisung didn’t get the chance to assure him he hadn’t enjoyed it, as Hyunjin started kissing him in some intoxicated fury, moving his ample lips against Jisung’s small ones passionately. He could still taste the vodka on his tongue as it desperately swirled against his, as well as probably five other various drinks. The kiss felt warm, fuzzy, like Hyunjin was the hot tea he’d drink while cuddled up reading a book on a winter evening.

Good things often don’t last, though. Soon enough, Jisung couldn’t focus on the feeling of the kiss itself, only starting to wonder just how drunk Hyunjin was. He quickly found his answer when his beloved boyfriend gagged loudly into his mouth, immediately pulling away to find a bathroom and running straight into a wall during his journey. Jisung sighed; it would probably be wise to follow him.

“There, there. It’s gonna be okay,” he murmured comfortingly, rubbing soothing circles into Hyunjin’s back as he vomited and trying to will the slight boner he’d developed away so he could focus on taking care of Hyunjin. He would never understand why he did this to himself.

Hyunjin finished emptying his insides, looking at Jisung with sad, slightly teary eyes and wiping his mouth clean with a piece of toilet paper. “Can you get me some water?” he asked pitifully. Jisung swiftly left to search for a glass to use, then filled it with tap water before returning to Hyunjin, who was now sprawled out on the bathroom floor with his eyes closed.

“Here you go,” Jisung held the glass up to his lips, placing a hand behind his head and lifting it up so it was easier to drink.

“ _Jisuuung_ , I feel like shit,” Hyunjin whined, his eyes fluttering shut as if he were about to pass out on the grungy bathroom floor. Jisung wouldn’t put it past him to do so.

“I told you to stop drinking. I’ll have to punish you for that later,” Jisung shook his head disapprovingly, already forming plans to edge him until he promised he’d behave better in his mind. “Come on, let’s get you to Chan’s room for now. I’m not letting you sleep right here, and I doubt he’ll care.”

Jisung couldn’t carry him, so he just yanked him up by the arms, then let Hyunjin use him for balance. They slowly made their way through the dying party; despite there not being many obstacles, it was still difficult to climb the stairs given Hyunjin was heavy and Jisung was starting to feel the effects of the alcohol as well.

The clock in Chan’s room read 2 am, and Jisung found himself crinkling his nose at it, damning the time for passing so quickly. He’d meant to leave a lot earlier. Theoretically, he could just stay in Chan’s bed as well, but there was no way he’d be able to fall asleep somewhere that wasn’t his own room. He weighed his options, deciding it would be best to leave and get what little sleep he still could.

“Hey Chan, can you take care of Hyunjin for the night? I’ll owe you one. I’m supposed to wake up early tomorrow,” Jisung explained, already helping Hyunjin onto the bed.

“Sure,” the older looked up from his computer and shrugged. “I’ll be awake anyways. How fucked up is he?”

“I have no idea. He seemed drunk, but like, not _drunk_ drunk, you know? But then he almost threw up in my mouth and left to go vomit in the bathroom. He probably could use some light food or something,” Jisung said, glancing at his nearly comatose boyfriend with worry. “Oh, and when he sleeps, make sure you turn him on his side so he doesn’t choke on his vomit if he throws up again. Also, make sure he takes his contacts out. And his makeup off, he’ll be mad if we let him sleep in it. And make sure he’s hydrated too, please?” Jisung rambled, listing off everything he could think of.

“Yeah, yeah. I know how to take care of a drunk Hyunjin. Don’t worry, Jisung, he’s in good hands. You can go rest peacefully,” Chan waved him off.

“Thank god,” Jisung exhaled, relieved. He turned back to Hyunjin, giving him a light kiss before patting his head and smiling. “Goodnight, Jinnie. Sleep well, I love you.”

“Nooo!” Hyunjin cried out, gripping Jisung’s shirt. “But you’ll be walking home all alone. I wanna come!” he tried to sit up, but immediately fell backwards onto the bed defeatedly, mumbling something about how the room should really stop fucking spinning.

“I’ll be fine. I’m like, five minutes away. I’ve walked home alone a thousand times, and I’m still alive,” Jisung assured.

“Okay… Just be careful?” Hyunjin pleaded weakly, making grabby hands at him until Jisung reached down to hug him. “I love you so much, my sweet, perfect angel. Sooo much. Wanna be with you forever. I’ll see you tomorrow, right? I better see you tomorrow,” he pouted, nuzzling his nose into Jisung’s neck.

Jisung rolled his eyes; Hyunjin always got overly clingy when he reached a certain point of intoxication. “I love you more cutie, and of course you’ll see me tomorrow. I’ll pick you up after work and make you soup and everything,” he assured. “You have to let me go though, otherwise I won’t get enough sleep and I might be too tired to take care of you.”

“Yay!” Hyunjin rejoiced, patting Jisung’s ass lightly a few times. “Hey, Sungie…” his voice fell into a loud whisper, “I’m sorry we couldn’t… you know,” he giggled at Chan’s not-so-subtle noise of disgust, then smiled up at Jisung, wrapping his legs around the younger’s hips and clinging to him like an oversized koala.

“That’s okay, you’ll just have to make it up to me another time,” he grinned, petting Hyunjin’s hair.

“Are you guys done?” Chan interrupted before Hyunjin could get the chance to say more sappy things. He glared at them, clearly unimpressed by their display of affection, and sighed when both of them shook their heads. “He’s right though, actually. I really don’t think it’s a good idea for you to walk home alone right now. You’re drunk too, right?”

“Well yeah, but only a little bit,” Jisung insisted, choosing to ignore the fact that he was a lightweight and was starting to feel more and more dizzy by the second. “Plus, I saw my friend downstairs right before we came up here. I’ll have him walk me home,” he lied.

“Are you sure? I’ll feel awful if I let you go and something happens to you.”

“Yeah, yeah. I’ll be _fiiine,_ ” Jisung slurred, which should have been indication enough that he wasn’t fine, but Chan begrudgingly allowed him to go anyways.

Jisung still wasn’t able to leave for at least another ten minutes, though, because Hyunjin wouldn’t release him from his death grip, only giving up when he started dozing off. Jisung wasn’t sure if it was because Hyunjin’s worries had rubbed off on him and made him hyperaware of his surroundings, or because it was freezing cold, or because it was late at night on Halloween, but something about the environment freaked him out the second he stepped foot outside of the house.

Jisung wasn’t quite sober enough to be able to really fear for his safety or recognize that maybe he shouldn’t walk home alone at half past 2 am, though, so he started his journey despite the trepidation he felt. By the time he reached the next street over and the quiet remnants of the party had faded out into silence, he was really starting to regret not asking Chan to find someone to take him home.

Relief washed over him when a car passed by, and he was thankful there were people still outside, probably headed home now as well. Potential witnesses meant something bad was less likely to happen to him. That relief was replaced with vague concern when the same car passed him again — slower this time. Maybe they were just lost. They could even be drunk, driving around aimlessly like an idiot.

Either way, Jisung told himself it was fine, only starting to walk faster when they passed a third time, although the quick movements made him feel ill and he had to hold his dress down to stop the crisp wind from exposing him. It wasn’t until they passed him a fourth time that Jisung realized that not only were the car’s windows tinted, but they didn’t have a licence plate. He froze, frantically reaching for his bag, only to find he must have left it at the party.

With as much logic as his tipsy brain could muster, he decided it would probably be best to just book it to his house. The party was too far away by then, and if this person were actually after him, there was a greater chance of him making it home than back to Chan’s place.

Jisung couldn’t run very well, though; his heels kept getting stuck in the cracks of the sidewalk, and he nearly had to pause to vomit multiple times when all the trees and houses started to swirl together. He’d by some miracle reached his street when he heard the car approaching again, much to his dismay.

The nearby bush coated with fake spiderwebs looked like it would suffice as cover, so Jisung dove in, forced to break the annoying white strings so he could wedge himself in as deeply as possible. He covered his rapidly beating heart in an attempt to calm it as the car skidded by even slower than before, as if it were watching — waiting. It eventually parked on the side of the street he was on, and a man clad in full black, ski mask and everything, exited the driver’s side.

_“Holy shit,”_ Jisung thought incredulously. _“I’m actually going to fucking die.”_ He felt himself sobering up more and more every second — the light, warm intoxicated feeling replaced by a cold fear — and everything became so much clearer. The near silence was eerie, the air only filled with the sounds of crickets singing, windchimes clinking together ominously in the distance, and heavy shoes stepping on dry grass.

The man seemed to observe his surroundings, slowly turning in every direction, searching for someone who he desperately hoped wasn’t him. “Here, kitty, kitty,” he sang out, as if he were taunting Jisung. “Come out, come out wherever you are!”

His gaze landed on a bush near the one Jisung was hidden in, and Jisung swore he could _feel_ the man smirking underneath his mask. He covered his mouth with both hands to muffle his heavy breathing — each inhale and exhale felt so loud, he might as well have been screaming out ‘I’m here, come get me,’ and if that didn’t give him away, his heart thumping rapidly surely would.

“Not here, hm?” the man said, separating the bush’s branches to see through it. “That’s fine. I like this little game of hide and seek, don’t you, Jisung?” The man’s voice sounded familiar, but he couldn’t quite place it. The fact that he knew his name was extremely worrying, and he hoped that maybe a friend playing a prank on him or something stupid like that, although this seemed far more malicious.

Jisung felt like he was on the verge of a panic attack. He was certain his heart would give out any second now, and the world spun around him, and he had to force himself to breathe manually while somehow maintaining his silence, and he was also pretty sure he’d vomit any second now if the man didn’t leave, and _what the fuck does this man want from him holy shit he’s really, really going to get kidnapped or murdered or worse._ To his horror, he heard footsteps getting closer to him, leaves crunching and twigs snapping beneath the man’s large boots.

“Ah, you’re not very bright, are you?” he ridiculed, pausing right in front of him and picking up the torn shards of the decorative spider web. Jisung felt his heart sink, and then he was paralyzed in fear, not even able to bring himself to move when the man moved the branches aside and stared directly into his eyes. “What do we have here, a stray cat?”

Jisung finally started kicking and screaming when he was dragged out of the bush by his ankles, his dress hiking up and exposing everything he only wanted Hyunjin to see. He was immediately tackled down, the male holding both of his arms above his head with one hand and shoving a cloth into his mouth to suppress his squeals with the other.

“Don’t worry, I’m gonna take care of you. You’ll have a home now, kitty! Aren’t you excited?” he chuckled. “These are awfully cute. You wore them for your boyfriend, right? Where is that weak little shit now, hm? He really let you walk home alone, especially wearing this?” he tormented, throwing question after question at him without waiting for a reply, openly staring at Jisung’s underwear as he tried to squirm out of his grip.

Truthfully, Jisung had always thought he’d fare better in a situation like this. He’d imagined it before — he was pretty sure everyone had thought about what they’d do if someone tried to kidnap them at what point or another — and he’d always figured he’d at least stand a fighting chance. He tried to remember any of the moves he’d read would help him on the internet, but all that his mind would supply him was _kick him in the balls._ He hoped that would be good enough.

He let his body fall limp to try to fool the man into thinking he’d given up, then when he bent down even closer to scoop him up, Jisung connected the heel of his shoe with the male’s crotch. The stranger stumbled backwards in pain, and Jisung used the opportunity to frantically sprint towards his home, squealing at the top of his lungs. Within seconds, he could hear the car following closely behind him, and he damned the heels he’d worn that night to hell for making him unable to run any faster.

The car stopped in front of his driveway just as Jisung reached his door, and he suddenly started to regret all the times he’d scolded his roommate for forgetting to lock it. “Changbin! Changbin, let me in. Someone is after me, please wake up. Changbin!” Jisung screamed, pounding on the door with one fist as he frantically turned the doorknob to no avail.

Vomit rose up in his chest when he heard those cursed footsteps behind him again. “Were you looking for this earlier?” the stranger asked. Jisung turned around slowly, afraid of what he might see, and gasped when the man dangled his bag in front of him. He swung it from side to side nonchalantly, to where Jisung should have had no trouble getting it. “Come get it, kitty.”

“Give that back!” Jisung lunged to snatch it out of his gloved hands, but the man just moved it behind him.

“Aww, too slow,” he taunted, holding it out to his right side then swaying it around. Jisung dove for it again and again, only for the man to repeatedly move it out of his reach just in time. “This is so cute! You’re really like a little kitten playing with a feather toy. You’re going to be perfect for me. Come on now, it’s time to go to your new home.”

The man engulfed Jisung in his arms effortlessly, carrying him to his car and opening its door. Jisung bit his arm as hard as he could, but the man remained relatively unaffected, roughly shoving him into the backseat. It was spacious, and he was laid across the three seats on his stomach. “Bad kitty! No biting. I’m going to have to train these poor habits out of you,” he tsked, forcing both of Jisung’s hands behind him and tying them together hurriedly before placing a blindfold over his eyes.

“No! Let me go you psycho, I’m not a fucking cat,” Jisung whined, attempting to break out of his binds.

“Of course you are,” the man scoffed, slapping Jisung’s ass mercilessly, leaving it stinging and eliciting a loud gasp from the boy. “Look at you. You’re going to get so much more of that later,” he warned, shutting the door and getting into the driver’s seat.

Jisung felt the car start moving, and he tried to remember each turn they took, but he quickly lost track. The sounds he heard and what kind of roads it felt like they were on registered in his mind, though within seconds he couldn’t remember the order they took them in, either.

After awhile, Jisung heard the familiar sound of his ringtone going off, and he felt a spark of hope even though he couldn’t remember any valuable information. “It say it’s Chan, would you like me to answer it?” the man asked.

“Yes! Please let me talk to him,” Jisung begged.

“Fine, I’ll put it on speaker phone. This will be your last call, so use it wisely.”

The phone stopped ringing, and Jisung breathed a sigh of relief when Chan’s voice replaced the noise. “Hey, Jisung. Just making sure you got home safe, Hyunjin can’t sleep because he’s worried.”

“I didn’t, some guy followed me home and he grabbed me and he put me in his car and I can’t fucking move my arms because he tied them and oh my god, Chan, you have to fucking help me! I’m going to die, I don’t want to die, please don’t let him kill me, please-”

“What? Wait, slow down. You’re in a car? Can you tell me what street you’re on? Does he know you’re on the phone? You’ve called the police, right?”

“No! He’s holding the phone. He said this is my last call. I can’t see anything,” Jisung sobbed, soaking his blindfold with his tears, his mascara melting and causing his top and bottom lashes to stick together. “I know we took a right off of my street, but I can’t fucking remember anything after that. I’m so scared, Chan. Please help me.”

“Okay, okay. Shit, hold on. Hyunjin, call the police,” Chan yelled. He could hear Chan explaining the situation, and Hyunjin repeating everything he said into his phone. Jisung’s heart broke when he heard his boyfriend’s shocked and afraid voice in the background; he sounded more terrified than Jisung did. He really wished he’d stayed with him. No amount of sleep and nothing he had to do tomorrow was more important than his safety. “Jisung, can you tell what kind of road you are on? Do you know anything about the man who took you, or the type of car?”

“I… It kind of sounds like we are on a highway? The man, um. He’s wearing a ski mask, so I can’t see his face, but he’s like… Shit, I don’t know. His voice is familiar. And the car was… black. It had no li- what the fuck?” Jisung was interrupted by the sound of the man hanging up on Chan.

“You were giving too much detail, I can’t risk that. I told you to use your call wisely, and you didn’t. I’m disappointed,” the man sighed, and Jisung was sure he was shaking his head at him even though he couldn’t see it.

“I’m sorry! Please call them back, please let me talk to Hyunjin one last time. I won’t tell them anything else, I just want to say goodbye. Please!”

“Hmm, nope,” the man said, and Jisung heard the sound of the window rolling open, his precious phone clattering against the road, then quickly closing again. “You need to learn that your actions have consequences, cutie. Maybe I’ll let you talk to him one day if you’re a good kitten for me. For now though, you can just say goodbye to your phone instead.”

Jisung managed to wiggle his way out of his wrist binds, probably only because the man tied them fairly loosely in his rush to get Jisung out of his neighbourhood. He rid himself of the blindfold as well, and broke into fresh tears when he looked out and realized he’d given Chan wrong information; through his blurry vision, he could then tell they were most certainly not on a highway. His senses must have been extremely fucked up.

They were travelling slowly enough to where he could probably roll out of the car and be relatively unharmed, and he could definitely get away with it if they were stopped. He waited for a red light then pulled the handle, but the door wouldn’t budge even when he undid the lock, so he sat there loudly tugging at it, catching the attention of his captor.

“You’re not going to be able to open it from the inside, Jisung. I made sure of these things beforehand,” he smiled at him through the rearview mirror. He had his mask off now, and it was hard to tell in the dark, especially with his sight so obscured by his runny makeup, but Jisung was pretty sure it was the same shy boy from the party earlier.

“Minho?” he asked, tilting his head at him quizzically. How had his demeanor changed so much? Jisung’s mind flashed back to the contrast between Minho’s shy actions and his confident words when he flirted with him. The nervousness must have just been an act; he really should have known better.

“That’s right, kitten. I’m surprised you even remember me, you were so busy with your stupid drunkard of a boyfriend.”

Jisung was filled with an inexplicable amount of rage at Minho’s words. “Don’t talk about him like that! He doesn’t even usually drink that much. He takes good care of me and we love each other and I’m happy with him,” he huffed threateningly, leaning forward so he could wrap a hand around Minho’s neck. “Aren’t you scared I’ll kill you now? I could do it. I don’t want to come with you, you freak.”

Minho laughed at him, quickly pressing down on the gas pedal. “Ooh, you’re a feisty one, aren’t you? I don’t think you have it in you, though. Besides, don’t you think it’s a bad idea to kill the person driving the car? We’ll crash and then you’ll probably die too,” he smirked.

As badly as Jisung wanted to wipe the smug look off of his face, Minho had a point. For a moment, he contemplated that maybe dying would be a good alternative to whatever fate was in store for him with this creep, but then he thought about Hyunjin. He couldn’t just leave him behind; he would be devastated. Jisung had to be strong for him.

So instead of choking Minho to death like he wanted to, Jisung settled on trying to escape. The doors wouldn’t open, so that left the windows, which he had no controls to in the back, meaning he could either climb into the front where Minho would be able to hurt him, or he could smash the window and try to escape through there.

The answer seemed pretty obvious, and he was now the slightest bit thankful that he’d worn heels since they might make this a bit easier. Jisung laid back and kicked the glass as hard as he could, cracking it ever so slightly.

“What the fuck are you doing? Windows are expensive! Bad kitty, don’t ruin my stuff!” Minho scolded, frantically looking between the road and Jisung as the boy repeatedly fractured his window. It now had small cracks everywhere, and when Minho pulled into an empty parking lot, Jisung regretted not focusing on breaking just one area enough in his desperation.

Minho exited the car, looking around to make sure there was no one around before opening the back door and closing it behind him. Jisung tried to kick him instead, but Minho caught his ankle. “No! Stay away!” He tried his best to drive his heel into the man’s face, but failed miserably.

“You’re really going to make me punish you right here, hm?” Minho pulled Jisung on top of his lap, turning him over into the same position as earlier — his face pressed into the chair and his ass raised. He hated how easily Minho overpowered him; he felt vulnerable, helpless. He really wished he could do more to fight back. If he made it out of this unscathed, he’d definitely be joining Chan and Changbin at the gym.

Minho pulled his dress up, then ran his fingers teasingly underneath the waist of his panties, threatening to remove them. “Please don’t do this,” Jisung cried, trying to turn himself around to save his dignity. Minho held his hips firmly in place, and Jisung panicked when he sensed him reeling his hand back.

“You leave me with no choice. I can’t just let my kitty get away with biting me and destroying my property, can I?” he asked, his palm meeting the space just under Jisung’s ass. The hit stung more than the one from earlier despite not being as hard, and he figured he must have been especially sensitive there. Minho noted this as well and used it against him, landing hit after hit on each side until Jisung couldn’t take it anymore; he was certain Minho was trying to mark him up as much as possible.

Minho seemed to sense he was at his breaking point already, so he started massaging his cheeks instead, groping them as fully as possible with his small hands. “So pretty,” he murmured. “Stay just like this, okay? Your master’s gonna take good care of you, kitten.” He pulled his panties down fully that time, and Jisung felt a fresh wave of fear when they fell down his thighs. He would absolutely _not_ let Minho violate him like _that_.

“I already told you, I’m not your fucking cat,” he asserted, elbowing Minho in the ribs. The psycho had the nerve to look betrayed, and Jisung used his apparent shock as an opportunity to punch him square in the jaw. He punched him again and again, releasing all of his fear and adrenaline into every part of his body he could reach.

When Minho no longer reacted, he climbed off of his lap and attempted to crawl to the front of the car. The space between the seats was small, and he found himself wishing he’d put his legs over the cupboard first instead of his upper body, because this position left him completely vulnerable as he struggled to push through.

“Aww, how sweet of you to give me a view like this,” Minho cooed. He stood up to grind against Jisung’s ass, prompting the younger to wedge himself between the chairs faster so he could sit in the driver’s spot. Jisung should have punched him more, until he was positive he could no longer get up. “Shouldn’t you… I don’t know, try to escape instead, now that you’re in the front seat? Do you even know how to drive?” Minho asked as Jisung turned the key.

_Right_ , he was pretty sure that’s what he’d originally planned to do. Jisung glared at Minho when neither the door nor the window would open, and the stupid boy just gave him a cheeky smile in response, his slightly battered face making him look even creepier.

“I can’t drive,” Jisung sighed, frantically scanning all of the controls when his escape plan failed. Truthfully, he had no fucking idea what to do now, and he was pretty sure he’d freak out the second the car started moving even if he figured it out.

“That’s what I thought, kitty,” Minho laughed as he crawled onto the cupboard, cornering Jisung into the door that somehow wouldn’t open. It’d opened when Minho did it, so what did he do differently? It must have been child locked or something, and Jisung felt like an idiot for not being able to unravel how it worked. “Come on, you’ve misbehaved enough. I knew I should’ve gotten you a pet carrier.”

Jisung really couldn’t do much when Minho moved him to the passenger seat, laying him backwards on it so his head hung off. He couldn’t do much when Minho tied his hands together, and then bound his legs to the back of the seat. He’d used all of his energy, and he wasn’t sure how Minho had any left after all this. The knots he made in the ropes this time were tight and precise; there was no chance of Jisung slipping out, even if he had any fight left in him now.

The rest of the ride was as uneventful as it could be, given the situation. Jisung focused all of his attention on the buildings they passed and the streets they took, hoping that memorizing those details could assist him in finding help later. He refused to forget them this time, and tried his best to ignore Minho, who was casually humming some stupid pop song and looking way more content with himself than he should, his idiotic face warped into a permanent grin.

After what felt like hours but couldn’t have been more than minutes, their surroundings faded into a quiet, peaceful-looking neighbourhood, and the car eventually rolled to a stop in front of a quaint grey house. It was charming, unassuming, somewhere no one would likely think to look for someone who was kidnapped. Jisung was convinced that did not bode well for him.

“Well, what do you think, kitten? You wanna go inside?” Minho asked, smiling at him expectantly.

Jisung shook his head hastily. “Please, Minho, just let me go. I promise I won’t tell anyone.”

Minho’s face fell into a disappointed expression, his bottom lip quivering in a way that would make Jisung feel guilty if it were anyone else. “You’re making it really difficult to be gentle on you,” he said, grabbing a cloth from the glovebox. “I just want to give a pretty kitty a good and loving home, is that so wrong?”

“It is if the kitty doesn’t want to come with you.”

The air fell silent as Minho seemed to consider the possibility of that, then shook the thought out of his mind as he shoved the cloth into Jisung’s mouth. “You’re just a cat, you don’t know what you want or understand what’s best for you. I do,” he soothed, leaving a disgustingly wet kiss on his forehead. “Your boyfriend wasn’t giving you the attention you deserved, you basically said so yourself.”

_Oh._ Jisung had nearly forgotten about that conversation; this was not at all the outcome he’d hoped for from it. All he wanted was to vent for a little, to be selfish for a bit and get the slight issue off his chest. It really didn’t even bother him that much; he was really, truly, genuinely happy with Hyunjin, but that didn’t seem to matter now. He ruined everything.

“Don’t blame yourself, though,” Minho smiled at him sadly as he undid his binds. “I probably would have made you mine, regardless. You’re irresistible.” He stroked Jisung’s hair affectionately, gazing at him with his pitfalls for eyes. “Hm. We’re going to have to do something about your fur. It’s supposed to be brown.”

Unsure what that meant, Jisung stared at Minho blankly, allowing him to carry him out of the car and to his front door. “Alright, kitten. I’m gonna put you down while I unlock the door, and I’m gonna need you not to run away, okay?” he asserted. Jisung nodded, then naturally tried to run the second his feet hit the floor, only to get his heel caught on something. The rough concrete skinned his knees when he plummeted to the ground, causing him to whine in pain.

“Aww, baby. I told you not to run, look what happens when you don’t listen to your master.” Minho propped the door open, then dragged Jisung through. “Are you crying again? Don’t cry! Look, we’re inside now,” Minho comforted. It was as if he genuinely didn’t realize his words had the opposite of their intended effect. “Look! It’s the other kitties.”

Jisung bawled even harder at the thought of there being more people held captive here like him, but was pleasantly surprised to see two actual cats trudge down the hallway, the more vividly orange of the two approaching him. He sincerely hoped Minho didn’t treat them like he’d been treating him.

The cat rubbed its nose against Jisung’s hand when he held it out, and Jisung found himself smiling the slightest bit at that. “That one is Soonie. He’s always been affectionate. The one still in the hallway is Doongie. He was a stray just like you, so he’s a little bit shy. It’ll probably take some time for him to get used to you, just like it’ll take time for you to get used to me,” Minho explained, sighing wistfully. “Or… at least I _hope_ you’ll get used to me. You never know with new cats.”

“Have you ever… done this before?” Jisung asked when Minho removed the cloth from his mouth.

“Of course I have.” Minho shut the door behind them. “I just said Doongie was a stray as well.”

“You know what I mean,” Jisung pursed his lips, despising the way Minho acted as if this were totally acceptable and that he wasn’t doing anything wrong by kidnapping him. “Have you ever taken in any ‘cats’ like me?”

Minho sighed, clearly not wanting to acknowledge his wrongdoings. “No, I haven’t. You’re the first.”

“Why me?”

“Why you?” Minho repeated, slowly looking Jisung up and down. “Have you seen yourself? Even without all this, you’re the perfect kitten. I laid eyes on you once and knew I had to make you mine, had to make everything perfect for you. I’ve been preparing to adopt you for months,” he said, squatting down next to Jisung on the floor. “And _god…_ When I saw you tonight, it felt like fate. Like everything was aligning perfectly and you were _meant_ to be mine.” He got down on his hands and knees, crawling closer to Jisung, who backed away as fast as he could. Eventually, Jisung hit a wall, and gulped when Minho closed in on him.

“Minho…” Jisung warned, holding his arms out in front of him to try to keep his distance. “Stay away.”

“Call me master,” Minho insisted, dragging Jisung’s arms away so he could see his face. “I’m just gonna call you...  Sungie. It fits well with Doongie and Soonie, don’t you think?”

“Please no. Hyunjin calls me that, it’ll only make me sadder.”

“I’m sorry kitten, but I’ve decided that’s what it has to be. You’ll love it here so much, you’ll forget all about him. I’m gonna take good care of you. Here, let me show you your new room.” Minho picked Jisung up, throwing him over his shoulder and patting his back as he sobbed. Jisung flailed around in fear when he saw Minho was carrying him into a basement, praying it wasn’t some sort of dungeon.

Instead, Minho took him down the stairs to reveal a bright, colorful room full of various cat objects: a big scratching post, multiple food bowls, even a pet bed large enough to fit Jisung. String lights lined the pastel pink walls, and the white tiled floor was spotless, shiny. Exactly the opposite of what he’d expecting. He gawked at it all, greatly disturbed by the amount of effort that had gone into decorating this room for him.

“Well?! Do you like it?” Minho asked excitedly, now cradling Jisung and bouncing him up and down in his arms.

“Wh… what the fuck?” Jisung muttered incredulously.

Minho frowned, tears gathering in his eyes, much to Jisung’s confusion. “Does that mean you don’t like it?”

“I… no. Of course I don’t, Minho. I’m here against my will. You’re really trying to make me into an actual cat? What’s next, a furry suit?”

“Close? I can’t give you an actual suit, because then I wouldn’t have access to your cute little body, so I got you some… accessories. But anyways, we’ll worry about that later.” Minho set Jisung down on the baby blue pet bed, placing a fuzzy blanket over him. “It’s been a long day for you, hasn’t it? Get some rest. Tomorrow, the real fun begins.”

Jisung really didn’t want to find out what that meant, but it seemed he didn’t have a choice.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Kudos/Comments and other feedback is always appreciated.
> 
> Twitter: [jibrator](https://twitter.com/jibrator)
> 
> Curiouscat: [SephSung](https://curiouscat.me/SephSung)


End file.
